


I'm going to keep you safe

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: It was raining during the time the battle had been planned, thankfully he had a battle helmet to keep the rain from directly hitting him, but it still not ceased his worries.





	I'm going to keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Since its wartime Grillby is known as Hellfire
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 44: Im going to keep you safe
> 
> [*bold Text] <\---Gaster signing
> 
> Bold text <\---Gaster speaking in Wingdings

It was raining during the time the battle had been planned, thankfully he had a battle helmet to keep the rain from directly hitting him, but it still not ceased his worries.

So here him and the others stood split in two groups, him, Gaster and other soldiers in a forest part due to Hellfire unable to use his magic making him heavily reliant on his combat skills and giving the element of surprise to them while the other group lead by gerson were, in the humans line of sight.

 **[*are you sure this plan will work Hellfire?]** Gaster signed out nervously, they knew not to doubt Hellfire’s plan since the general was also a great strategist at planning battle plans to help them win. “if everything goes accordingly then it will work” Hellfire says in his usual and infamous blunt tone.

As the battle commenced a blur of monsters against humans, what Hellfire didn’t realise was humans also planned to use the forest to their advantage, Hellfire, Gaster and others they had with them were quick enough to spot the humans in the forest and fight them.

The battle was never ending but as more monsters died the stronger humans became causing for the monsters to fall back, the battle had caused Hellfire and Gaster to get seperated from the retreating group of monsters, as they ran humans chased them Gaster created a wall of bones to appear in front of the soldiers to slow them down.

As the rain kept pouring down, Hellfire found it harder and more difficult to keep up with Gaster due to being literally living fire. “Gaster….go on ahead I cant keep running the rain is seeping into my armour” his tone was one of exhaustion. **[*what? No i'm not leaving you behind….]** After signing Gaster summons a Gaster blaster to hover over Hellfire, the two had managed to outrun the humans soldiers but they didn't come across shelter until it started to get dark. **[*we’ll rest in this cave for the night then try and get back to the camp tomorrow]** they sign out as they helped Hellfire into the cave.

The two sat quietly in the cave, Hellfire wondered if anyone was out looking for them. “we should try and rest…” he says looking at Gaster who had removed his helmet a few minutes ago. **[*you rest….I’ll keep watch]** the mage signed out, Hellfire knew Gaster was stubborn and wouldn’t allow him to say otherwise about who should keep watch while the other rests.

  
As Hellfire fell asleep against the caves wall he could of sworn he heard Gaster say something in their dialect but he was too exhausted to make out what it was let alone understand it, Gaster glanced at Hellfire a sigh escaping them before looking outwards as the rain continued its heavy downpour. **“I’m going to keep you safe”** they mutter out quietly as they both could do was wait for the rain to stop and for the others to find them...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and was to lazy to actually go hunting for wingding translators so oops
> 
> Im a sucker for Gaster protecting his loved ones tho in the war it was more platonic
> 
> If you want to request a prompt then feel free to do so just all I ask is not be requested for fontcest frans or soriel any other pairing fine just not those three because I just get very uncomfortable about those pairings


End file.
